


The wheel is come full circle: I am here

by Namjoon_is_a_visual



Series: Come what come may, time and the hour runs through the roughest day [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Cussing, Dimension Travel, Gen, POV Peter Parker, mentions of infinity war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoon_is_a_visual/pseuds/Namjoon_is_a_visual
Summary: "All the world's a stage,And all the men and women merely players:They have their exits and their entrances;And one man in his time plays many parts."—Jaques in As You Like ItPeter woke up. That was the first clue something was Not Right.When Peter is thrown through a rip in the multiverse, he must try to find his way back without drastically changing the plot of his favorite book series.





	1. To hold infinity in the palm of your hand

Peter woke up. That was the first clue something was Not Right.

 

The last thing Peter remembered was the feeling of falling apart. Every atom in his body had felt like they were forcefully disconnecting. He recalled how his spider-sense had somehow picked up on the fact that half the universe was dying, and that he was going to be next. Peter remembered watching as one by one, the Guardians of the Galaxy turned to dust. And he remembered feeling suddenly and overwhelmingly afraid as he collapsed in Mr. Stark’s arms, filled with excruciating pain beyond anything he had ever felt before. He had realized at that moment how afraid he was of dying. How scared he was of leaving his aunt and friends behind. How he was going to die at age _16_ and how nobody could prevent it. But the facts were, no matter how afraid he had been, Peter had still died. So, it made no sense that he was alive enough to be waking up. Nevertheless how he was alive at all.

 

As awareness returned to Peter, he realized that he was laying on his back in what felt like a hospital bed. He slowly lifted himself up to a sitting position. As he looked around, Peter grasped how strange the situation was. The hospital he was in was like none he’d ever seen before. First of all, there were intricate carvings in the ceiling that made it look like it belonged in some antiquitous and weathered Renaissance structure. Just how rich were the owners of the hospital to have that architectural feature in such a building? Second of all, intimidating arched windows with sheer curtains covering them lined the walls of the room. How old was this building? Third of all, there were rows of identical empty cots on either side of him. What type of place needed that many hospital beds in just one room? Fourth of all, there were no doctors or nurses anywhere around him. How did he get here? And last of all, perhaps the weirdest thing about the room was the absence of the usual beeping of heart monitors and of IVs. What kind of hospital had no machines?

 

Peter’s attention was drawn into the center of the room by the entrance of a lady he assumed must be the doctor. She was wearing a medical uniform that looked much more old-fashioned than of her appearance. And she looked as old as his grandma. Well, he assumed his grandma would have looked like that. Peter had never met either of his grandmas since they had both died long before he was born. Peter idly wondered why there was so much death in his life before he snapped back to the present. He focused back as the doctor gave the room a cursory glance before she spotted him.

 

“Oh good, you’re finally awake! We were beginning to think you’d sleep forever.”

“Where-” Peter cleared his throat “Where am I? Who are you? And how am I alive?”

“How about this; an answer for an answer. First, tell me your name, young man.”

 

“I’m Peter Man. I mean Spider Parker. No wait, it’s just Parker. Peter. Peter Parker. Peter Benjamin Parker.”

 

“Well Mr. Parker, I’m Madam Pomfrey and you’re in the infirmary. You somehow arrived in the Great Hall during lunch around a week ago. You landed in Professor Snape’s plate of potatoes and gave us all quite a fright! And to answer your third question, you’re alive because I healed you here. You had many injuries including but not limited to: a concussion, three cracked ribs, a broken leg, and quite a bit of internal hemorrhaging.”

 

Peter frowned. That sounded bad, but he didn’t feel as shitty as he assumed he should, so he didn’t dwell on the injuries too much. Plus, right now there was a more pressing manner. Some of the things Madam Pomfrey had mentioned sounded vaguely familiar, but Peter’s brain was struggling to connect it all. “I still don’t understand… Where exactly am I?”

 

Madam Pomfrey smile, not in a condescending way exactly, more like she was surprised that he still hadn’t comprehended what was happening. “Hogwarts, dear.”

 

Peter’s brain was working a little better now and he recognized that something about the whole thing seemed off. “Wait, what? Hogwarts? Snape? Oh, I get it. This must be a prank! And a really elaborate one at that. Mr. Stark or whoever else set this up really went all out. Is this payback for that time with the coffee. I already told him that I didn’t know my webs would explode when exposed to such high temperatures."

 

Peter didn’t know when Mr. Stark would have had time to set this up between battling Thanos and probably helping with the aftermath of what Thanos had done, but he just figured that billionaires could do anything they wanted. Also, Peter was still waiting for an actual explanation of how he had survived the snap. (He had decided to call it that because referring to it as an evil maniac getting a bunch of stones and murdering people was too long, even in his head.)

 

Madam Pomfrey’s smile dimmed. “What are you talking about. I have never heard of this ‘Mr. Stark.’ Is he a muggle or something? And as for the webs, I haven’t the slightest clue what you mean young man.”

 

Peter scoffed. “Alright, this isn’t funny.” He eased himself to his feet. He walked over to the window closest to him and pulled aside the drape. He gasped as he saw the view outside.

 

There was a huge expanse of green grass, similar to the football field at Peter’s school. However, this field was much larger than any athletics field that could have been funded by Midtown Tech, or any school in New York City for that matter. There were high-rising towers with bi-colored tarps covering them on both sides of the field. Additionally, there were goal posts with three hoops, fairly high above the area, on opposite ends of the field. The part that really managed to shock Peter (who thought he couldn’t ever be surprised again considering that he had recently fought a giant, murderous, purple, raisin looking alien with a weird name on an abandoned planet), however, was the fact that people seemed to be whizzing around the air on brooms with yellow or green uniforms. What could they have been doing, thought Peter. Quidditch, the part of his mind that was devoted to his all-time favorite book series supplied.

 

“Well I’m fucked,” Peter whispered to himself before everything went wobbly and he promptly fainted.


	2. I feel my fate in what I cannot fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns some things

Peter woke up in a hospital bed and felt a dull pain in the back of his head. “Oh man, I just had the WEIRDEST dream. Like I somehow ended up at Hogwarts. And I was like fuck this, this is totally a prank, but then I saw people playing Quidditch. Quidditch! Like on brooms and everything. But anyways, how did you manage to reverse what Thanos did?”

 

Then, Peter took in his surroundings. He was still at “Hogwarts.” Standing at his bedside were three people. One of them was “Madam Pomfrey.” The second person he saw was a wizened, old man with a long beard who was looking at a strange pocket watch. “Dumbledore,” his brain offered. And the last person was a dark haired woman with glasses and a stern expression on her face. “McGonagall,” he thought.

 

Peter slowly got to his feet. He had been too confused to notice before, but his Spider-Man costume was gone. It had been replaced with a white hospital robe. Peter suddenly realized something. Thanos must have done this! He had to have used one of the infinity stones, maybe the red one, to make Peter think that he was a part of his favorite book series.

 

“Alright, Thanos!” Peter was incredibly frustrated at Thanos. “The jig is up - or whatever it is they say in those old movies. Let me out of this simulation or else…” Peter didn’t know what he would do if Thanos didn’t let him out, but Thanos didn’t know that. But then Peter thought more in-depth about the situation he was in. Why would Thanos put him in this simulation? He had already won. And he didn’t seem like the type of person who would torture people for no reason. This must be real! Oh fuck, this was real. Peter’s train of thought was interrupted by Dumbledore.

 

“Mr. Parker, please calm yourself. If you could tell us what you believe is happening, I’m sure we could assist you. Now, please sit down and tell us your story.”

 

Peter decided to do it. After all, what if they could help him get back to the people he cared about.

 

“Well, I’m a superhero. Yesterday, or I guess a week ago, this evil, purple guy sent his minions to New York (why do aliens always go to New York?) and they were like ‘we’ll kill all y’all unless you give us a rock.’ And we’re like fuck no, so Thanos, that’s the evil guy’s name, his minions were like well then ‘we’ll kidnap and torture this doctor guy.’ So then, Mr. Stark, he’s also a superhero, was like ‘Peter! Don’t let them kidnap and torture that doctor guy.’ And I’m just like ‘alrighty.’ Then I do a lot of cool stuff to stop them but they somehow manage to kidnap the doctor guy. By the way, his name is Doctor Strange. At least that’s his superhero name. He refused to tell me what his actual name was.”

 

“I manage to latch onto the side of the donut alien spaceship where they took the Doctor, but it lifts off the ground. So, I’m clutching onto it, but we’re leaving the atmosphere and I’m getting kind of light headed. But then! Mr. Stark rushes in out of nowhere and he gives me a new and cooler suit. By the way, where is it right now? Anyways, me and Mr. Stark managed to defeat the aliens using that maneuver they did in Alien. And then Mr. Stark’s like ‘we’ll take the fight to Thanos.’ So we get to this planet called Titan (that’s a weird name) and we meet up with these aliens named the ‘Guardians of the Galaxy.’ And one of them’s technically human, but he thinks Footloose is the best movie ever so I’m gonna call him an alien. Then we all come up with this great plan to defeat Thanos. So, Thanos comes to Titan and long story short, the plan fails and Thanos gets the rock he wanted. And then, about ten minutes later, I’m assuming he got all the other rocks because half the universe, including me, died.” 

 

Dumbledore looked slightly confused at all the information Peter was telling him. “Alright, let’s take this one thing at a time. What are these rocks? And why would this… Thanos want them?”

 

“They’re called like infinity rocks? Or infinity stones. Yeah, that’s it. Infinity Stones! They do weird things like control time or teleport you or even like change the fabric of reality. Thanos wanted them because he needed them to wipe out half the life in the universe. I don’t know why he would do that instead of just like… doubling the resources in the universe. But, I guess that’s just how genocidal maniacs are. By the way, what year is it?”

 

“Well, the fact that these stones exist is a lot to process. The year is 1993. And what did you mean when you said you died?”

 

Peter felt faint. Though he probably should have expected it. After all, in the books, Dumbledore died in 1996. And here he was, alive and talking to him. “Well, Thanos snapped his fingers and he was like ‘ok stones kill half the universe for me.’ So I watched as people around me started disintegrating and then I felt myself being pulled apart on a molecular level. But then I woke up here, which shouldn’t have been possible.”

 

Dumbledore smiled. “I have a theory. I believe that you came from an alternate universe. Besides the fact that nobody in Hogwarts has ever heard of Thanos, or has disintegrated recently, from what you have said of these ‘infinity stones’ it seems that they would have the power to transport someone between realities. Also, a scan of your body showed residue similar to one of a dimension displacement. We saw something similar a while ago when someone managed to get here through a crack in the space-time continuum. However, they were only here for a few hours before disappearing, so I believe your case is different.”

 

Peter should have been more surprised, but waking up in the actual Hogwarts had been the last shock he could process. After that, everything else seemed minor in comparison. “Well, is there a way to get me back?”

 

Dumbledore let out a small sigh. “Not yet,” Dumbledore said, “But we will have our best minds working on this. I’m positive we will find a way to get you back to your universe.”

 

“Well, what should I do while you’re working on this? It’s not like I can just hang out in the infirmary every single day.” Suddenly, Peter felt a strange tingle crawl up his arm. Red and blue sparks flew from the tips of his fingers, but causing him no pain at all, as he stared at his hand in a mix of horror and awe. “What the fuck is this?!”

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Well, that answers that question. You seem to have gained magic during the shift between dimensions. We can just pretend you are an exchange student from Ilvermorny, a magical school in America. That should also explain your accent. My deputy headmaster, Professor McGonagall, will get you set up.” Dumbledore swept out of the room with a flourish and McGonagall spoke for the first time.

 

“Mr. Parler, you will act like you are an observer at Hogwarts. You can go to classes with whichever house you choose, but I would advise you not to participate since you have just gained magic and have no control over it. You will also dorm with members from the house of your choice. Which house would you like to choose?”

 

Peter had no idea, but he felt that he should be on McGonagall’s good side. “Umm... Gryffindor, I think.”

 

McGonagall smiled. “Great choice. You can join us at the Great Hall for lunch today at noon. Just follow the way the students are heading.” She gracefully exited the infirmary in a way that was not unsimilar to a cat.

 

Madam Pomfrey who was silent throughout the whole conversation finally spoke up, “Before you go anywhere, I have to make sure that you’re absolutely healthy.” She did a number of different tests before determining that Peter had healed. 

 

“Can I have my suit back?” Peter asked her after all the procedures were done. He hoped it wasn’t beyond repair after all the fighting he’d done.

 

“Yes, but in order to blend in, I would recommend that you wear these instead.” She handed him a folded robe and a pair of sneakers. She also gave him his Spider-Man suit. He folded that and placed it on the cot. He then changed from his hospital robe into his new clothes. At this point, it was around 11:30. Peter decided to leave the infirmary a little early to explore the castle.

 

The first person Peter encountered wasn’t a person at all. In fact, it was a ghost! The ghost seemed to be in the process of knocking over all the knight statues in the hallway. Peter thought for a few seconds before remembering that this was the one and only, Peeves the poltergeist.

 

“Hey!” Peter yelled at Peeves.

 

“What is it, icky little kiddy? Do you want to stop me? Tell nasty Squelchy Filch?”

 

“No, nothing like that. I was just wondering if you would like to learn about memes?”

 

Peeves looked intrigued. He pushed one last statue down before stopping what he was doing and floating down, closer to Peter. “What are those?!”

 

Peter smiled. “Yes! That’s an excellent start. Now let's cover more vines. Repeat after me: ‘Road work ahead? Uh yeah, I sure hope it does.’ And also do this.” Peter then t-posed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a poodle that's sad is a big moodle

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by this song :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ


End file.
